


Nerve

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Basically all the fandoms that we know and love go to a big school together, Break Up, Character Death, Crossover with a movie I watched, Dares Gone Wrong, Even musicals, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Nerve, Other Fandoms References, Other fandoms are into this too, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Break Up, Public Humiliation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Watcher or a Player?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Some games are never meant to be played.





	1. The Beginning of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie, "Nerve".
> 
> I just want to write fanfiction about it, leave me alone.

“Edd.”

 

“Snnk- What?”

 

Tord rolls his eyes, “You weren’t listening to a thing I said, weren’t you?”

 

“Sorry. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

 

“I understand,” Tord’s phone chimes, “Oh!”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Oh, nobody… Hey can you do me a favor?”

 

“Sure.” Edd nodded, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hold this out, and make sure you keep the camera on me.”

 

Edd holds the phone out, looking at it. Jeez, Tord’s phone is the newest Grape iPhone. It costs more than Edd’s old beaten up car, how the hell did Tord even get the money? He doesn’t even have a job!

 

Tord hops off his seat, the busy noise of the diner was pretty loud.

 

He proceeded to strip his hoodie and shirt off, it catches the camera boy off guard. A group of girls squeal loudly and gush, admiring Tord’s sculpted body.

 

Fuck, Edd wished he could have the confidence to get girls attention like that.

 

The entire diner was looking, murmuring loudly.

 

“Tord? What the fuck are you do-”

 

**DARE COMPLETED!**

 

“What the?”

 

“Hell yeah! How many of my watchers liked that?”

 

“I…”

 

The norski snatched his phone back, looking the screen with a big smile.

 

“Awesome! First place, here I come!”

 

“Check please,” Edd wheezes, sinking into his seat.


	2. Meeting his Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I live in a world where all my friends are gayyyyy."

“What the hell was that?”

 

“Was what?”

 

“Th-That! Stripping in PUBLIC. You know the diner has a ‘No shoes, no shirt, no service’ policy an-”

 

“Relax, Edd,” Tord chuckled, patting his short comrade, “It’s all part of the game. Soon, I’ll be able to pay off all my tickets and fines!”

 

“Like hell, you can. And what game? You’ve been spouting a lot of shit about this, ‘Game’. Sounds awfully fishy.”

 

“Ah, yes. This game is- Oh shit I forgot we walked here, and it’s fucking DARRRRK!”

 

“Ugh, just call your boyfriend.”

 

And Tord did. Edd could never understand how Tord’s boyfriend can even stand him. He’s a reckless, idiotic individual. Edd only stays with him, just because he was his childhood friend.

 

“There we go, he should be here soon.”

 

“Game?” Edd asks again, looking really annoyed.

 

“Right. Frankly, I don’t think you have the balls to play it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Hehe,” Tord clicks a few things on his phone, “The name of it is called Nerve. It’s like truth or dare… But without the ‘truth’ part. The best part is, you get paid for your dares!”

 

“What.”

 

“Lookit, all my watchers. It took me months get all of those people!”

 

Tord shows Edd his number of watchers, 21,896 people watch TORD do stupid shit. 21,896 PEOPLE, with LIVES, watch TORD.

 

Edd is speechless.

 

“You should be a watcher! You know, you’re looking at the future first place winner of this game!”

 

-Honk! Honk!-

 

“Hey, guys!” Tord’s boyfriend rolls down his window of his black Hatchback. The car stops.

 

“Babe.” Tord greets.

 

“Love.” His boyfriend greets back, his freckled face kept such a sweet and beautiful smile. He held his hand out, nails painted with Tord’s favorite color, skin peppered with more freckles. Tord took his hand like a gentleman and left a passionate kiss on it.

 

“Eck, guys. Why?”

 

“What?”

 

“Who’s this?” The ginger asked, looking at Edd with his royal blue eyes.

 

“Matt, this is Edd. Edd, this is Matt. My-”

 

“Boyfriend, yeah I think I’d get that by now. Very nice to meet you.”

 

“Same goes for you,” Matt says, “Hop in, I’ll take you home.”


	3. Cheating Bastard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good looks don't always mean they're a good person.

Edd stares at the pink slip of paper. Homecoming is coming in a few weeks, tickets were sold, everyone was buzzing with delight about it.

 

“Eric!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

The dark brown haired male looks at you before walking forward. He was the coolest violet streak of hair, green eyes… He wears hipster attire, thick-framed glasses, and a blue scarf.

 

“Sorry,” His thick, wavy accent still makes the green boy cringe inside, “I w-was just thinkin’ about stuff. W-What do you need?”

 

“I was just wondering if you’re going to homecoming, you know, with that Felixa girl I hear you yapping about.”

 

“Yeah… She’s cheerleadin’, so she has to go. But I’m not goin’ w-with her.”

 

“Oh? With who?”

 

“You remember Seth, right? W-Well, he asked me first, ‘n shit. I w-wouldn’t turn dow-wn such a cute nerd like him. And besides, Fel w-wasn’t ewen goin’ to take me w-with her anyw-way. She says I’m a fuckin’ embarrassment.”

 

“She’s a bitch. I hope you and Seth have a good time.”

 

“Thanks a million, hon. W-What about you?”

 

“I’m taking Lily.”

 

“Lil? Oh cod, I don’t know-w if you w-want to do that.”

 

“Why not? We’ve been having such a good time together! I think she really likes me! Is there something I’m-”

 

The bell rings.

 

“Sorry Edd, I don’t w-wanna miss science class! I’ll tell you ower pesterchum!” He runs to his class, desperate to make it on time.

 

Weird.

 

* * *

 

“That’s a really good drawing, Edward! But this isn’t exactly the time to be doing that in my class.”

 

The class giggles softly, Edd shoves his sketchbook back into his backpack, sighing.

 

History class is boring, but the teacher was so nice. So that made up for that.

 

What else made up for History?

 

Lily.

 

She is such a gal, her hair like chocolate, her eyes… They’re just as dark as cola.

 

“Edward! Pay attention, please.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Alright, for this next activity, I’ll need you to take out your laptops and go to my webpage…”

 

_“I’ll tell you ower pesterchum!”_

 

Edd opens two tabs, one for school work, and another for pesterchum.

 

**CA: dont trust the bitch**

 

Surprising, Eric rarely sends chums, unless he’s not busy with his “sciencey” things.

 

Which is rarely. Science is his life.

 

**EW: What?**

 

He responds rather quickly.

 

**CA: lily is a cheatin bastard**

 

**CA: i wwouldnt trust her for a second**

 

**CA: havve you seen her elixir account**

 

**EW: Yeah, I have!**

 

**CA: not the one youre thinkin about**

 

**CA: she has three**

 

**CA: one for you**

 

**CA: another for her friends**

 

**CA: the last one is for this other guy shes been bangin**

 

He didn’t want to believe that for a second. He typed quickly on his little laptop.

 

**EW: Prove it.**

 

 **CA:** **[link]**

 

Okay, that link came in very fast.

 

Edd uses his little unblock hack to get the link to work.

 

He tries to stay emotionless when he looks through page over page, of his girlfriend with another guy.

 

There were new ones being posted every day.

 

He tilts the monitor down to look at Lily.

 

Just smiling and doing her work, having small chat with her friends through email.

 

**CA: just knoww im only doin this to protect you**

 

**CA: im sorry**

 

**CA: havve a swwell day**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is who you think it is.
> 
> Where my Homestucks at?


	4. Porcelain Griffin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is sad, his nerd friends want to help, while his quarterback friend is no help.

“Okay, but here’th the thing, have you thought- Umm… EE?”

 

“W-What?”

 

Seth points at Edd, the short green male just stares at his can of cola.

 

“Oh. Edd, buddy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Seth w-wants to talk to you.”

 

“Hm, what is it?”

 

“I, uh… Heard what happened. I’m tho thorry.” Seth apologizes, his lisp still sticks out as usual.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not like you’re the one she’s with.”

 

“Here’s a great idea,” Eric says, fixing his scarf, “Let’s get at the loser.”

 

“Nono, that’s a horrible idea.”

 

Seth looks at Eric, before looking back at Edd, “Can I at leatht hack the guy’th Elixir account? I promithe I won’t do anything too bad. Pleathhhhe?”

 

Edd rolls his eyes, takes out his phone, and finds the picture, “Here.”

 

Seth took off his 3D glasses and looked at the screen. Whoa, his eyes are pretty weird. One was blue, the other brown. He catches the staring, putting the glasses back on.

 

“Yeah, I know my eyeth look like thit. Anywayth, that’th big old Goldenridge. You have no fucking idea how long I wanted to get at that guy!”

 

“You know him?”

 

“You don’t?” Eric asks.

 

“Hehehe, don’t worry EE, I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Uhh, thanks dude.”

 

“No prob. Tho, any planth for tonight?”

 

* * *

 

“Edddddie!!”

 

“Leave me alone, Tord.”

 

“But Edd, we’re compadres!”

 

“Yeah, I kn-”

 

“So? Compadres always help each other out. Especially in their math homework~!”

 

“Oh my god,” Edd sighed, “Fine, whatever. You can copy off me, tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Edd mumbles angrily to himself.

 

“So, Taylor is having a party at her place. You gonna go?”

 

“No. I’m gonna study with Eric and Seth.”

 

“Ugh, you’re such a looooooser. Why don’t you go out? Lily’s going.”

 

Her name stings, “I don’t care.”

 

Tord looks surprised, “But you-”

 

“Max! Get back here and return that sculpture!”

 

“Make me David!”

 

“Umm-”

 

A short, brown-skinned boy with fluffy hair and a blue hoodie bumps into Edd, dropping the porcelain griffin sculpture. It shatters into the ground. Tord immediately runs off, not wanting to be a part of this.

 

“Ah, SHIT!”

 

“Alright, that’s the last straw! You’re going straight to my office!”

 

“Wait Mr. D, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Not you, him.” The guidance counselor assured Edd, pointing at Max.

 

He growls rudely, glaring at Edd.

 

“But he was the one that made me drop it!” He points at the green hooded male.

 

“Well, he wasn’t the one to run off with the art class sculpture now, was he? I’m so sorry you had to be involved with this. You can go.”

 

Edd nods, running off to his next class.


	5. Finding Artists.

**RL: come onnn edd**

**RL: your missin out on a great party**

 

Edd lets out a small sigh, trying to brush the commie bastard off.

 

“What’th wrong EE?”

 

“Tord again,” Edd responds putting the phone back on his lap. He proceeds to get comfortable on the very plush furniture, “Heh, Ampora sure does have the nice life here, gives me wonders why he dresses the way he does.”

 

“He liketh it, let him enjoy it.”

 

“I’m not judging, I’m just wondering.”

 

“W-Well, it seems that dad is reserwin’ the cake, so I guess w-we’ll have to settle w-with peruwian sugar caramel cookies.”

 

“How the heck did your family get that?”

 

“Papa goes to a lot of meetin’s ‘n such.”

 

**RL: fiiine, if you wont go can you at least be a watcher and see watch me**

 

“W-Who’s that?”

 

“Tord,” Seth answers.

 

“Ah. Nooksucker took my faworite pen.”

 

Tord sends the link. Edd rolled his eyes and copied the link, then paste it into the phone’s search bar. He clicks the arrow and waits.

 

“Heh, he’th probably dragging you to another pornhub video.”

 

No, surprisingly. The word ‘NERVE’ shines big in bright pink on a black screen. The smaller words ‘Watcher or a Player?’ shines, ‘Watcher’ being shined in blue while ‘Player’ shines in green.

 

Eric looks over, “Hell yeah! Send me that link, I’we been dyin’ to play that game!”

 

Seth also sneaks a peek, “How about, ‘hell no’! That game hath the word ‘MURDER’ written all over it! Have you heard thome dude in Michigan died trying to do one of thothe dareth?!”

 

“But Seth! They giwe you free money!”

 

“Tho doeth your daddy.”

 

“You did not just go there.”

 

“I think I jutht did.”

 

“You’ll regret that, Bee Boy.”

 

“Make me, Hipthter Athhole.”

 

Eric got up and showered his boyfriend with kisses, receiving a small giggle from the hacker. Things escalate, Edd pretty much leaves, grabbing his backpack and phone.

 

He honestly wishes he drove here. Now he has to catch the bus. He stops and sits down at a bus stop, taking his sketchbook out.

 

Finally, a bus comes. It’s the last bus, but heck… It’s better than nothing.

 

A girl, alone with strange eyes catches his attention. He walks near.

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

“Not at all,” She says, crossing her legs. He failed to notice the one earbud in her ear.

 

He sits down next to her. “I’m Edd, by the way.”

 

“Tamara.” She responds back.

 

“Your eyes look really cool.”

 

“Thanks… I like your book cover…?” Tamara says, pointing at the paint splattered black book.

 

“Oh! Thanks, it was a gift.”

 

“You draw?”

 

“Yeah, I do!”

 

She takes out the earbud, “It’s kinda hard to find artists nowadays, can I see your drawings? If that’s not too much of a problem, that is. I’ve heard you guys are a bit self-conscious of your work.”

 

That’s a bit of a shock, nobody ever asks to see his work.

 

“It’s fine, but I’ll have to warn you, some are pretty bad…”

 

“Can’t be any worse than what I make on a Monday.”

 

Edd smirks a bit, flipping to the first page. Tamara looks a bit surprised, “You watch Doctor Who?”

 

“Yeah, it’s my oldest drawing of the Doctor.”

 

“Wow, this looks really good for an old drawing!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

**-Ding!-**

 

“Someone’s messagin-”

 

“That someone is trying to drag me into a party. It’s not really my kind of thing.”

 

“Eh, I can relate. People pressure you into drinking, you’re forced to talk to people when you just want to be left alone, parties suck sometimes.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“... So, who’s your favorite Doctor?”

 

“Well…”


	6. Betraying Fool.

School. How boring.

 

“Oh! Eli!”

 

A familiar freckled ginger runs over, lovely purple and green pastel colors swirled his hoodie like a famous painting. His black backpack was covered in pastel accessories. He holds a red box with a purple ribbon tied to it.

 

“I’m Edd, not Eli. And who are you?”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” He says, “I’m Matt, remember? I drove you back home after your little… ‘get together’ with my boyfriend!” He gives such a happy looking smile, but his eyes showed a different story.

 

“U-Uhhh, right!” Edd stuttered, “Gosh, I’m so rude. I completely forgot to say thank you for the ride home!”

 

“Haha, no biggie! I’m just happy that Tord’s happy! A-And that you’re happy too!”

 

“Umm, I hope you don’t mind me asking, what’s the box for?”

 

“This little thing? It’s for my lovely Tord. I upset him, I want him to forgive me for being such a horrible boyfriend.”

 

“Ah.”

 

There are two familiar faces one of Tord and an ugly creature, too close to Tord for comfort.

 

“Eddie!” Lily chirped, running over to Edd, “Where were you last night? I was waiting ALL night for you!” She hugged him, her pretty pink skirt swayed along with her actions. She smells heavily of Veronica’s Secret; Sweet Pea perfume.

 

“Heh, sorry Lil. I was just wondering why the hell a bitch like you would need SO MANY goddamn Elixir accounts!” Edd growled, shoving her off him, “Thank god, I found out why, you fucking bitch.”

 

Her cheerful expression quickly shifted to fear and worry, “W-What? Umm, I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

People in the hall are silent, watching the drama continue. Edd could care less, wanting to embarrass Lily.

 

“Goldenridge? Does he ring a bell?”

 

She’s losing it, “I don’t know anyone wh-”

 

“Don’t fucking TRY that with me, I’ll prove it to you!” Edd takes his phone out, going straight to the Elixir account.

 

“Wait, wait! Edd don’t-” Tord yells running to Edd and slapping the phone out of his hand.

 

The screen broke. The phone loaded up, a gallery full of Lily with Goldenridge and…

 

“TORD?!”

 

The red male winced, “Look, it’s-”

 

Matt walked over, picking up Edd’s phone. He scrolls to the newest pictures.

 

“Tord, you’ve been cheating on me?” He didn’t have an expression, blue eyes simply staring at Tord.

 

“I…” He looked guilty, crossing his arms.

 

Matt looked at the present, before violently throwing it at Tord’s face, making him jump in surprise.

 

There’s a crowd gathering. Watching.

 

“Matt! Please! I can explain, I was really drunk and-”

 

“I’m tired of this. I lay around, giving you gifts, praise, watchers, EVERYTHING. I even let you FUCK me, HURT me, talk SLANDER about me, just so we can stay together!”

 

Edd may have just been around Matt, but he could tell Matt didn’t deserve Tord.

 

Not even the God himself deserved such a fucking asshole.

 

“It’s over. And keep your little sex doll with you! She’s probably fucked so many men, she cries cum when her daddy doesn’t give her makeup.”

 

Lily was in fact, on the verge of tears.

 

Enraged, Edd swung his fist into Tord’s face. He falls off balance, surprised that Edd, small and shy, was capable of punching so hard.

 

The crowd is chanting ritually, fueling the dominant male to kick Tord forcefully in the gut. Tord looks up at Matt, begging for mercy.

 

Matt leaves, a look of pure anger on his face.

 

The guidance counselors run in, “What’s the plan?” The female asked.

 

Mr. D picks Edd up, making him scream and yell.

 

“Are you alright? Go to the nurse. Tell her Gwen sent you.”

 

“LET ME GO, THAT FUCKING BASTARD DESERVED IT! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, TORD! I’LL KILL YOU!”


	7. Bibles and Makeup.

This is stupid.

 

Everything’s stupid.

 

Suspension fucking sucks.

 

“Hey,” Dad says, keeping his eyes on the road, “W-”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not mad at you, Edw- Edd. Just tell me what happened.”

 

“You remember Tord, right?”

 

“Ah, Tord Cullen?”

 

“Yep,” Edd answered, “He just keeps finding ways to fuck up my life. He stole my… girl.”

 

“Mmm, I guess I can understand. I thought he was a homosexual?”

 

“He’s bi, Dad.”

 

“Bi, homo, pan, they’re all the same to me. Just another one of God’s mistakes. Remember Leviticus 20:13?”

 

Edd rolled his eyes and stood silent, watching the cars drive by on the highway, a few going a bit too fast. Honestly, what would remembering the bible do? Buy him a house?

 

“Well, you know what your Mom is gonna say.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t care. Tord got what he got.”

 

“Lev-”

 

“DON’T. I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Son-”

 

“No.”

 

Dad stays silent, driving home to drop off his son.

 

* * *

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Bye,” Edd says, slamming the car door closed.

 

He unlocks the front door and walks inside.

 

Silence.

 

Mom’s busy with work, Dad's off going to work, the only living thing that roams the house is a meowing beast.

 

Ringo crawled over, meowing in confusion that his favorite human came home early.

 

“Hey Ringo, sorry for the mess. Got in trouble at school.”

 

Purr.

 

“Alright, you can come keep me company.”

 

He pets Ringo’s head before running upstairs, Ringo coming along with him.

 

Edd tosses his backpack aside, flopping onto his bed.

 

“Mew?” Ringo meowed.

 

“Life sucks. I really fucked up, there’s no way I can get into art school with this on my record.”

 

-Vrrr! Vrrr!-

 

He takes his phone out.

 

Two new messages.

 

**TA: holy 2hiit, what happened?**

 

**CA: wwhat the fuck happened i heard you got suspended**

 

Just, no. Right now is not the time to respond to them.

 

**RL: edd**

 

Nope.

 

He slides his thumb across the screen, looking through old text messages.

 

Eric wanted the link to this, it shouldn’t be so bad.

 

And so the link was sent to him.

 

Edd groans as he just lays in bed. Ringo hops onto bed with him, curling into a ball.

 

“You have it easy. At least you don’t have to live with TORD.”

 

…

 

He goes back to the game screen.

 

‘Are you a Watcher or a Player?’ Glows brightly in colorful letters on the black screen.

 

“What do you think, Ringo?”

 

“Nyah!”

 

Without a second thought, he presses "Player".

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, you let a little punk knock you down?”

 

“I didn’t know it was gonna happen!” Tord whined, pressing the icepack to his eye.

 

“That doesn’t matter! I break my back every day raising a MAN, not a weak little GIRL. Are you a man?!”

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

“Then beat his ass next time! Make that motherfucker pay!”

 

“But what about Dad?”

 

“I’ll be honest with you, son. Pat is such a damn pacifist. I’m even surprised he served this country with me. Just listen to ME, and you’ll not die pathetically.”

 

“D-Dad…”

 

“What?”

 

“My boyfriend dumped me.”

 

He’s silent for a minute, “Get over it. He’s an ass kisser anyway.”

 

“But Da-”

 

“Shut up,” Tord receives a hard hit on his head, almost making him drop his ice pack, “You’ll find someone with REAL strength. Just watch.”

 

Home.

 

Tord gets out of the car quickly, “Thanks, Dad. Bye.”

 

And away he goes, not even saying goodbye back. Tord walks up the steps to his front door and unlocks it.

 

The TV is on. Oooh, it's tuned on a crime investigation.

 

“Oh! Tor-? What the hell happened?!” Patryck waltzed in before stopping abruptly and running over to his son.

 

“Edd punched me,” Tord said shamefully, “Dad wants me to beat him for it. But it’s my fault, not Edd’s!”

 

“Oh Paul,” He mumbled, “Always being a rough soul. At least black eyes can heal with time. You can borrow some makeup, the skin tone might match yours.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

“No problem. But you’re going on that bus tomorrow, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Ugggghhh, fine…” Tord dismisses himself and walks to his room.

 

“Love you, iceberg.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, I’m thinking of the Titanic, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloudberg. >:3c


	8. Cups of Tea and Mugs of Cocoa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates.

**CG: CAN YOU EVEN SMELL RED?**

**CG: I TRIED IT, BUT THAT BAT SIGHTED FUCKER DIDN’T EVEN SHOW ME HOW.**

 

“Hey, mister!”

 

Tord turned his head eyes looking straight ahead. Confused, he turned his head back, looking back to his phone.

 

“Mister! Down here!”

 

Tord turned around seeing nothing.

 

“Down. Here.”

 

He looks down to see short, white-haired twins. One had brown eyes and old-timey school uniform, a cup looking hat (Even came with a red and white spiral straw) and a light blue bracelet. He looked excited when he finally got Tord’s attention.

 

“You’re Tord, right?”

 

“U-Uh, yeah…?”

 

“Awesome! Can you teach me how to get a girlfriend? Better, can you teach me to steal one?”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Cup, stop it. I told you this was a horrible idea. Remember last time?”

 

“The old devil is still alive and walking around school, we’re fine. I-”

 

“We’re going off topic. Apologies for my ill-mannered brother,” The other twin said. He has the same attire as his brother, except in all light blue and a red bracelet, “He just wants some relationship advice, he’s looked up to you ever since middle school so he thinks it’s best to ask you.”

 

“And you are…?”

 

“He’s Cup and I’m Mug. We’re… Freshmen.”

 

_FRESHMEN. Of all people._

 

“O-Oh, well see-”

 

“I’ve already heard of what happened. You’re single now. But I can’t disobey my brother.”

 

“And your Nerve account! We were both the two watchers who got you to 20,000!”

 

“Oh, well thank you”

 

“So, about relationships…”

 

Tord rubs the white patch on his face, “Look, maybe you should actually listen to your brother. I lost both of my dates.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Mug looked at Cup, about to comfort him until-

 

“Can I tag along with you?!”

 

“What?”

 

“If you don’t have anyone, then I’ll gladly tag along with you until you find someone!”

 

“O-Oh, no I-”

 

“Nope! I’ve made up my mind! We’ll meet up for lunch!” Cup declared, running away. Mug sighed running after him.

 

Tord just stood there, confused.

 

**CG: HEY DICKLICKER, YOU THERE?**

**RL: yeah sorry**

**RL: some freshmen came to talk to me**

**CG: UGH FOR FUCK SAKE REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE LITTLE SHITS**

**CG: DON’T TALK TO THEM OR ELSE THEY’LL WANT TO BE YOUR LITTLE BITCHES.**

**CG: IT HAPPENED TOO MANY TIMES AND THEY’RE FUCKING ANNOYING.**

**RL: these kids are okay**

**RL: theyre cute lil twins**

**CG: NO YOU FUCKING PLEB THIS IS HORRIBLE**

**CG: GET RID OF THEM**

**RL: i tried**

**CG: UGH, WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH A BUNCH OF HORMONE FILLED IDIOTS?**


	9. Chinese, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Google Docs can finally work!
> 
> To celebrate, I'll be finishing old EW fics I didn't bother finishing before.
> 
> Starting on this one!
> 
> Welcome back, Nerve! It's a bit short right now, sorry.

“Do you seriously hawe to bring the fuckin’ cat?” Eric asked in an annoyed tone, trying to drive without looking at Ringo.

 

“What? Ringo wants to tag along! He’ll never leave our side, so don’t worry about being responsible for his disappearance or something.”

 

“Fine, wwhatewer.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re leaving to the big city.”

 

“It’s not so bad.”

 

Edd pets Ringo, “Easy for you to say.”

 

“Try not to think much about it, you knoww? Hawe fun, maybe meet some neww people and shit.”

 

“I mean, it’s a simple dare. I’m wondering what my watchers have in store for me. You and me, Eric. We can be finalists in this game!”

 

“Actually, I’we been takin’ Seth’s wwords into consideration. I’m not feelin’ it.”

 

“Ah, that’s okay.”

 

They both stay in silence as the car nears the bridge to the city. Edd presses his face onto the window of the front seat, looking at the large body of ocean. He watches the boats slowly sail away to another place.

 

**Dare Completed!**

 

“Nice.”

 

“So, wwhere exactly to?”

 

Edd pauses. Well, he didn’t really think this one out.

 

“Let’s get some Chinese or something.”

 

“Uhh, sure,” Eric tapped some things on his GPS, “Seth, you want somefin?”

 

Edd turns around in confusion, seeing his nerdy friend sleeping in the back seat, hidden in a pile of stuffed animals.

 

“You spoil him too much.”

 

“I don’t fuckin’ tell you howw to liwe your life.”

 

Seth groans a little bit, “EC, EE, thut the fuck up… I’m trying to thleep.”

 

“We’re in the city, you wwant somefin to eat?”

 

Pause, “Mmm, I’m cool with whatever.”

 

“Alright, Chinese it is.”

 

Eric steps on the breaks, sending the whole car racing through the road like a bullet.


End file.
